Queen Mirage
is the primary main antagonist in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Queen Mirage is also the ruler of the Phantom Empire. It turns out that she was a shrine maiden in Pikarigaoka before she became evil. In episode 30, Blue reveals that Mirage was once a Pretty Cure named Cure Mirage. Personality She is a evil and ruthless queen who tried to conquer Blue Sky Kingdom and sent the generals to attack the earth. She has no interest of love and relationship and make everything suffer in despair. As a shrine maiden, she was interested in love after she fell in love with Blue before she became evil. Appearance She has light yellow hair and wears a dress with a black and white tuxedo-like top and a pale blue skirt. She has gray butterfly wings on her back and wears long black boots and gloves with purple bangles. She wears a black ribbon in her hair and her eyes are red with a purple teardrop-like marking below the left eye. She also wears a black choker with a purple gemstone embedded in the middle. Her main weapon is a staff. As a shrine maiden, she wore a yukata with black hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Mirage, she wore a black vest like the other Cures in-universe and with a red collar, ribbon and skirt. She also had a red hair accessory similar to the one she has as Queen Mirage. Her hair was red and also looked similar to her current hair style. She also wore white gloves and boots. History Being Cure Mirage She used to be a Pretty Cure named Cure Mirage and also fought against the enemies alongside Blue. Her appearance was completely different from her other forms. In one of her battles, she and Blue used the power of the Shining Make Dresser to defeat the enemy. Fell for Blue 300 years ago, they fell in love with each other when they lived in Pikarigaoka and they used to live in the shrine. After Blue stated his duties as a deity, he left her and she became very upset, which made her become Queen Mirage and became the ruler of the Phantom Empire because she blamed Blue for hurting her feelings and she developed hatred towards him and begins to reject love and happiness. Soon after, she and her group were sealed in Axia until Hime opened it. Invasion of Earth Queen Mirage, along with her army appears for a minor role in episode 1, however with Queen Mirage declaring that she has started to conquer. Before she became evil In episode 13, it was revealed that she was once in love with Blue and looked drastically different from what she looks like now, but Blue left her to state his duties as a deity, she was miserable, which caused her to become Queen Mirage and rejects all love in her life. Meeting the Cures When Phantom was wounded by Fortune, Mirage appears before him with a giant mirror, interrupting his attempt to retaliate, and also saw the Cures for the first time. She confront the Cures and tells Phantom to withdraw. Blue intervenes and he, along with Megumi, tells her that love and happiness bring kindness to people but she refused to listen and attacked them before they teleported away. Being Controlled It is revealed that Deep Mirror had been controlling her. In episode 29, he influences her even more, fuelled by rage toward Blue, and she orders her generals to stop the Cures from activating the Shining Make Dresser. However, they fail to do so and nearly get purified in the process. Still under Deep Mirror's control, she orders Phantom to try to kill Blue with Lovely for her sake. Relationships *'Blue': In episode 13, it is shown that they fell in love with each other, but she rejected Blue after becoming evil, shunning all love from her heart. Some clues pertaining to this were actually revealed in the opening. As a shrine maiden, she was deeply in love with him, but his feelings were not as strong because he had many duties as a deity and could not fall in love with a regular human, breaking her heart. *'Deep Mirror': As her advisor, he often reports to her concerning the Pretty Cures. He orders the generals under Mirage's orders. It was revealed that she was being used by her advisor. He tells her that Blue has been using Cure Lovely to anger her and try to defeat her, which angered her. *'Phantom': Her most loyal general. He develops a romantic feelings towards her. In episode 23, she is clearly angry at him for battling the Pretty Cures without her permission, but she spares him his life. He still showing his love with her and always stay by her side. Abilities She used the staff as a weapon. In episode 23, she used the staff to fire a dark beam at the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. It can even pass through mirrors. She can also fires beams from her eyes if provoked enough. She can also used the mirror to contact her servants as shown in episode 22. Songs Queen Mirage's voice actor, Kouda Mariko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Imitēshon WORLD Duets Trivia * Queen Mirage is the second female main villain after Desperaia, from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Queen Mirage shares her voice actress with Hoshizora Ikuyo, the mother of Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy. *Her ribbon looks similar to Regina's. *She is the first villain to wield a staff. *Her hairstyle is similar to Kise Yayoi. *She also wears the necklace like Ira and Regina. *She is based on the Evil Queen from Snow White. *She is first main villain to be an empress of the kingdom unlike the other villains. *The first preview shows that Queen Mirage had gray hair and a purple outfit. *She is the first villain who became evil by herself. *Her hair and eyes are similar to Regina when she was brainwashed. *Her outfit resembles a butterfly. *She is the second main villain who was controlled by another villain, following Mephisto. * She is the second main villain who fell in love with a good character, following Boss. * In episode 29, it was revealed that she met Blue 300 years ago. It means she is over 300 years old now. * In episode 30, it was reveal that she was a Cure named Cure Mirage and fought against Phantom Empire with Blue. * She is the first main villain to be a Cure in the past. * As Cure Mirage, her wingspan is so far the largest out of the Cures this season. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Stubs Category:Villains Category:Phantom Empire Category:Cures